Chatting
by BeautyAngel 101
Summary: Just talking to the Fairy Tail so having time of our life.Hope you like-wait,hold that,hope that you LOVE It.
1. Chapter 1

**Chatting with Fairy Tail**

**Note:** We talk about some stories you guy want so don't worry

**Me:** New thing trying you like.

**Natsu:** Just give up you suck!

Me:What did you just _say?*deadly Aura*_

**Natsu:** I said "just give up you suck". Got a _problem?*getting ready to fight*_

**Me:** Oh,I know you did not just say that cause you know that I have Erza on my _team.*deadly aura goes away,then_ _evil curiosity aura shows*_

**Natsu:** I ain't scared of _E-Erza*starts to tremble*_

**Me:** Oh,your _not,OK.*starts fake crying*Erza!_

**_*Erza appears*_**

**Erza:** Yes Lyn-What happened?Why are you crying?Who did this to _you?*Embraces the Author*_

**Me:** Erza-chan!I'm crying because Natsu made me cry.

**Erza:** _NATSU!*deadly aura and grabs natsu by his scarf*WHAT_ WERE YOU THINKING?OBVIOUSLY NOT THINKING AT ALL ABOUT THE _CONSEQUENCES!*clams down_ a _little*_

**Natsu:** Please let me live! I have a life to live and plus your the one that said live your life to the fullest,right?

**Me:** _*sits on chair and eats some popcorn while watch's natsu being_ _yelled at Erza-chan*_

**Erza:** Lynlynn-chan,what should do to him?_*turning to the author with natsu*_

**Me:** Well I need him for my ,*_starts to pout_*we have to let him live and for a good work Erza-chan I will give you a lot of cake and swords.*_starts cheering*_

**Natsu&amp;Erza:** YES!*_starts cheering with the author*_

**Natsu:** I get to live!

**Erza: **I get cake,plus some swords!

**Me:** Yeah,we get what we wanted.*_starts dancing_*

**Natsu:** Wait,*_stopsdancing_*what did you want?

Me:Me,oh,I wanted you get attacked and I wanted Erza-chan to ,yeah.*_saying it so cheerfully*_

**All** **of them:** Yea!

_***Author's**_ **_Note*_**

_**Hey,so** **how** **well** **did**_ I **_do_** **_and please no_** **_mean_ _comments_**

**_*Luv you all(^.^)*_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:** Were back,Yeah!_ *cheering*_

**Lucy:** Why are you so happy?

**Me:** Because It's spring break,Yahoo!_ *starts break dancings*_

**Happy:** Aye Sir!

**Me:** _*Starts singing*_ Started from the bottom with the plan to get rich

So had to chill everyday like one bad chick But I'm stuck in the middle, and I'm tryna get back

Yeah we all need a little, a little break sometimes.

**Everybody in the Guild:** _*starts singing with Lynlynn-chan*_ Oh my God it's the weekend,Hands up for the weekend!Oh my God it's the weekend,Hands up for the weekend!

**Lucy:** We can let go, sipping Rose

On that poolside, Mandalay bay

Wanna be friends, Phoebe Buffay

Can't get enough of my hot tamale.

**Everybody in the guild:** Oh my God it's the weekend,

Hands up for the weekend

Oh my God it's the weekend

Like every day!

Like every day!

**Erza:** Hustle pay enough I can pay my rent

Got a team up in Paris and I don't speak French

Got a dream that I'm chasing like it's already mine

Got a Monday on me racing, replacing it with tonight!

**Everybody** **in** **the guild:** Oh my God it's the weekend,

Hands up for the weekend!

Oh my God it's the weekend,

Hands up for the weekend!

**Me:** We can let go, sipping Rose

On that poolside, Mandeley bay

Wanna be friends, Phoebe Buffay

Can't get enough of my hotty Moly

**Everybody in the guild:** Oh my God it's the weekend,

Hands up for the weekend

Oh my God it's the weekend,

Like every day!

**Mira:** Getting dumb in the morning

Dumb in the evening

Dumb like a cherry flav

**Cana:** Dumb in the morning

Dumb in the evening

Dumb like a cherry flav

**Lisanna:** Hey it's the weekend

Every day a weekend

Everybody listen up, listen up

'Cause here comes the ice cream truck

**Everybody in the guild:** Oh my god, it's the weekend Hands up for the weekend

**Me:** We can let go, sipping Rose

On that poolside, Mandeley bay

Wanna be friends, Phoebe Buffay

Can't get enough of my hotty Moly

**Laki:** Oh my god, it's the weekend

Hands up for the weekend

Oh my god, it's the weekend

Like every day

Like every day

**Me:** Wow we did so good singing. Good job everybody._ *start cheering*_

**EBITG(everybody in the** **guild):** Yeah!Now that's how you do it FAIRY TAIL _STYLE!*sticking up the L-sign*_

**Me:** That's it for BYE!


End file.
